


Creatures of the Night

by ShiTiger



Series: Monster Club [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Slash, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: “I do like balloons,” Georgie said, stepping closer to the clown.  “But I’m also very… HUNGRY.”





	Creatures of the Night

There was a child in ITS house.  A little boy with a strangely enticing smell.  It was not the tantalizing scent of fear or the delectable smell of pain – no, this was the odor of something dark and unknown.

Pennywise took a step forward into the moonlight, which shone through the boarded-up window in shafts of silver light.  The child froze, his eyes widening as he took in the clown’s towering presence.

The ancient creature tilted its head in curiosity when it found itself unable to read the boy’s fears… or even get a glimpse of his name.  No matter, the child would not leave ITS sanctuary _alive_.   “Hi-yah, little boy.  What’s your name?”   

“I’m Georgie, but my brother says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” The boy shrunk back a bit, clearly intimidated by the clown’s presence.  

“Oh, well I’m Pennywise the DANCING clown, and you’re Georgie.  Now we aren’t strangers, are we?” the creature said, giving the boy a little bow.  The child nodded uncertainly, still cowering back.  His eyes darted to the open doorway that led to the front parlor. 

“Would you like a balloon, Georgie?” Pennywise asked, its eyes flickering gold with anticipation.  The crimson balloon that it pulled enticingly from the shadows immediately caught the little boy’s attention.

“I do like balloons,” Georgie said, stepping closer to the clown.  “But I’m also very… **_hungry_**.” 

Pennywise had a brief glimpse of glistening fangs before the child grabbed its arm, pushed up the ivory sleeve, and latched on to its wrist with surprising strength.  The boy was just as quick to draw back, sputtering out the opaque fluid that constituted as the creature’s blood in this form.

“A blood feeder,” Pennywise chuckled, grabbing the startled boy by the chin to look him over. “How… delightful!”

“You’re not human,” Georgie whispered, pulling away and curling into himself the moment the clown let him go.

“Most assuredly not.  But that just means we’ll be the best of friends, Georgie!”

“We will?”

“Of course.  Monsters like us should stick together,” Pennywise announced with a cheerful dance that made the young vampire laugh with delight.  Sadly, their meeting was interrupted by a loud noise from the parlor – which Pennywise realized was the front door being thrown open.  The pair froze, listening to the sound of a body being forcefully dragged across the hardwood floor. 

“I’m home, Georgie,” a young man’s voice called quietly from the other room.  “Come and eat before dinner gets cold.”

The younger boy seemed to perk up at the other’s announcement.  “That’s my big brother, Billy.  He drinks blood, too.  You should come and meet him, Mr. Pennywise,” Georgie insisted, waving for the clown to follow him.

“I do believe I shall,” Pennywise purred, practically bouncing on his feet at the thought of ANOTHER toy to play with.

* * *

“Georgie!  What did you get into now?” The older boy rushed over and began to fuss over his little brother.  His green eyes focused on the opaque liquid covering Georgie’s chin and neck.  “What is this stuff?” Bill asked with a grimace, trying to wipe away the black goop with his fingers.

“It’s Pennywise’s blood.  I tried to bite him, but he’s a monster – like us!”

“Pennywise?”

The clown felt a sadistic grin spread across its ruby red lips as the older boy caught sight of it lurking in the shadows.  Without much thought, it stepped into the moonlight.  Shivers of amusement darted through the creature as it watched the teenager push his little brother behind him, shielding him from what he presumed was a threat. The elder boy glared up at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and bravery that was clearly visible, even if Pennywise couldn’t TASTE the emotions.

“S-s-stay b-back,” the one named Bill stuttered, baring his fangs in an attempt to look threatening.  Truthfully, he looked more like an angry kitten than a fearsome creature of the night.  Pennywise clapped his gloved hands together to avoid the temptation to pull the boys close and hug them tight.

“That’s Pennywise,” Georgie answered, peering over his brother’s shoulder. “He’s my new friend.”

“We d-don’t know h-him, Georgie.  He could be d-d-dangerous,” Bill stated.

“Oh, I am!” Pennywise agreed whole-heartedly.  “But I only hunt the living, not the dead.  And, speaking of the living…” The clown gazed over the boys at the man attempting to push himself to his feet. The adult male was weak and possibly suffering from a concussion; not that it would matter, given that his lifeblood was draining rapidly from a deep cut on his neck.  He wouldn’t even be able to make it to the door before he succumbed to his injuries.

“You should eat before all that _lovely_ blood ends up on the dusty floor,” the ancient creature chuckled.

“Bill, I’m hungry,” Georgie whined pitifully, tugging his brother’s shoulder.

The older boy’s eyes darted between the injured man and the clown several times, before he sighed in resignation.  “F-fine, but I d-don’t T-TRUST you,” Bill announced, his eyes narrowing at the clown’s towering form.

Pennywise’s grin only widened at the teen’s attempt at bravery.  They really would make adorable little pets, IT decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going with how they look in the 2017 movie, despite the fact that Bill has been aged up to 18 in this fic.


End file.
